


「房子大」易碎关系

by for1ove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for1ove/pseuds/for1ove
Summary: 他们之间的关系，本就是这样单薄而易碎。大家520快乐！
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 8





	1. - 01 -

**Author's Note:**

> 520快乐呀各位！  
> 520和521就让甜美的fzd和大家一起度过吧hhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像其他所有他曾经在鹤房身边留下的痕迹一样。

-

大平把手机从床上拿起来，点了两下屏幕。

干净的屏幕表面被他潮湿的手指沾上一点水痕。他随便滑动了两下，什么也没有点开，另一只手随手把倒在床上的布丁狗扯过来抱在怀里，头发上的水珠滴下来，在布丁狗身上洇出一小块深色。

他并没有管湿漉漉的头发，随便水珠顺着侧脸流下来。将界面漫无边际地滑动到第六次的时候他的门被敲响了，规规矩矩地两下，在安静的房间里撞出一点回声，低低的，像他心里隐隐约约的烦躁。

他揉了揉潮湿的头发，走过去把门打开。

鹤房倚在门框上，因为他突然之间开了门，险些失去了平衡，只差了那么一点儿就摔在了他身上。大平把他扶住，鹤房的游戏机里发出game over的声音，哀叹一声，抬起了头。

「祥生。」鹤房眨了眨眼睛，笑眯眯地叫他。「不来玩游戏吗？翔也和碧海已经来了。」

大平的视线从他好看的笑容上飞快地一扫而过。

鹤房穿着件白色的薄薄T恤，因为刚才被他扶了一把，袖子上也沾了他手上未干的水，正慢慢浸出一点点的湿痕。大平固执地盯着那一团痕迹，直到鹤房也察觉了他的不专心，伸手过来扯着他挂在脖子上当摆设的毛巾，替他擦掉一滴快要流到下颌的水。

「不来吗？」鹤房又一次问道。

大平终于抬起头看他。

鹤房比他要稍高那么一点儿，两厘米，刚好是能够垂下一点视线的身高差。那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，因为视线向下而显得有些暧昧不清，温柔地把他笼罩在里面，像一不小心就会将人溺死。

他洗过澡了。大平想。沐浴露大概和之前一样，是薄荷味的。

他低了低头，闷声不响地往床边走。鹤房在他身后探头探脑，对他说：「到底来不来啊……你理我一下。」

他的话音亲昵得连他自己都没察觉到。大平顿了顿，从枕头边扯出手柄，回过头去看他。

「你总得让我把游戏机带去吧。」大平说，故作轻松地对鹤房笑了笑。

鹤房也笑起来，给他让了点地方，方便他把门关好。跟在鹤房身后往他房间走的时候大平瞟了一眼，鹤房衣袖上那点湿痕已经渐渐干燥，再也看不清楚。

像其他所有他曾经在鹤房身边留下的痕迹一样。

-

「啊——！」金城怒吼道。「是谁打到了我——！」

「不知道，你还有时间管那个？！」木全比他声音更大，人更是急得甩飞抱枕要站起来，被被子绊得又摔回到床上。他游戏机摔得脱手出去了，着急地往起爬，好不容易从被子堆里翻出了游戏机，人却已经被捶扁在地上。

大平和鹤房笑得上气不接下气。

「结果就是这么个结果啊！」木全气哼哼地坐下了。「早知道这样，死之前我就再多打几下碧海……」

「果然就是你打的我吧！」金城拍了他一巴掌。

「你们到底是在玩游戏还是在真人快打啊。」鹤房笑得人都歪了，坐到了被木全甩到一边的抱枕，歪歪倒倒地摔到了大平的膝盖上。他肚子都笑得疼了，也不急着立刻往起爬，靠着大平的腿顺了顺气，身体笑得直抖，大平费了不小力气才抓住他，没让他滚到床底下。

「你也差不多点吧，喂。」大平带着笑意，小声对鹤房说。

鹤房听到他的话，把原本看向木全和金城的视线转向了他，眼睛笑得亮晶晶的，脸上浮着笑出的浅红，衬得他更白了。

大平抿了抿嘴唇，那点笑意忽然就再也继续不下去了。

鹤房还看着他，整个人轻松又柔软，毫无芥蒂地靠在他的腿上。大平发着愣，几乎是下意识地帮他顺了顺支棱到眼角的头发，鹤房随即眯起了眼睛，像是晒着太阳又被人摸得舒服了的猫。

一滴水顺着大平还潮湿的前发滴下去，落到了鹤房的脖子上，艰难地翻越过他的喉结，渐渐在白色T恤下湿出一小块痕迹。

圆圆的。

大平火烧一样地松开了鹤房。

一边的木全和金城终于从暂时的小学生打架中分开了。木全气喘吁吁的，毫无形象地往旁边一倒，后脑勺磕在大平的膝盖上，磕得他们俩都发出一声惨叫。

「哇……」大平吸着凉气去揉自己的膝盖。「脑袋真的好硬啊，翔……」

他的话被木全肚子里传来的咕噜一声打断了。

「我饿了啊！」木全哀叫起来。「要不然也不会输给碧海了……」

他嘟嘟囔囔地爬起身。「我走了，我回去了，你们继续玩吧，我要吃点夜宵去了。」

「我也去。」金城说完，干脆利落地撑着地板直起身子，向着大平和鹤房打了个招呼，随即和木全边拌嘴边往外走去。

转眼之间，原本热闹的房间就只剩下了鹤房和大平。空气像搅到一半还没来得及融化在水中的蜂蜜，黏腻地拉着快要断开的丝，把大平闷在其中，连呼吸都渐渐开始变得费劲。

鹤房还枕在他的膝盖上，突然打破安静，轻轻笑了一声。他不知道要看哪里，只好又低头看鹤房，鹤房眼睛柔和地弯起来，在他的腿上毫不顾忌地蹭了蹭，伸出手拨了拨他耳边湿透的头发。

「你又不吹头发。」鹤房亲昵地说。

大平脑海里乱成一团，看着鹤房坐起身，直到被鹤房拉着手腕按到椅子上，仍然愣愣地没反应过来。他原本盯着镜子里的自己，鹤房在他身后忙活着，低头检查插头的侧脸神态专注，不知不觉又吸引走了他的视线。

鹤房拿起了吹风机，笨手笨脚地帮他吹起仍然潮湿着的头发来，脸上带着一点点不明显的笑意， 像很是轻松，手上却不太灵巧，把他的头发翻狗毛一样吹得乱七八糟。

鹤房边挪着吹风机，边渐渐笑了起来。

暖风吹得大平发困，头顶一遍一遍被抚摸过去，不知道为什么让他感觉到了之前一个小时都没有体验过的安心。他微微垂着头，鹤房把他吹干了的头发往前拢去，过长的额发带着暖意，遮住了他的眼睛。

「祥生。」低低的声音在大平耳边响起，染着一层浓重的笑意，潮湿地烧红了大平的耳朵。「你怎么老是在看我啊？」

又来了。大平想。又来了。

耳边的呼吸变成了真正湿热的唇舌，湿润的舌面慢慢地舔过敏感的耳廓。大平倏地抬起手，将那只已经贴在他胸口上的手按住了，被隔着粗糙的布料捻揉了早就显眼地挺立起的乳尖，一声喘息只被咽下去一半，即使声音的主人用尽全力想要忍住，仍然还有一半飘了出来，被鹤房敏锐地捕捉到，奖赏般地把他的耳垂含在齿间咬了咬。

又来了……

大平喘着气，按着鹤房的那只手力气早就松了，徒劳地搭在鹤房的手上，随着鹤房揉捏他的动作而发抖。他终于控制不住地哼了一声，回过头去祈求地看着鹤房，向着鹤房伸出双手。鹤房顺着他的意低下了头，他立刻就用胳膊抱住了鹤房的脖子，被鹤房从椅子上拖了起来也不管了，凑过去向鹤房寻求一个亲吻。

\- tbc -


	2. - 02 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天呐，他究竟为什么能这么……这么……

\- 

和鹤房之间的关系就像是大平一时兴起带回的那些老式胶卷，只能缩在暗室里检视，见了阳光就消隐无踪。

大平哽咽着，小腹一下一下地哆嗦，被那根在他身体里肆虐的性器恶狠狠地钉在床上，又疼又爽得直掉眼泪。他隔着一层层涌起来的眼泪看鹤房，鹤房这时候往往极其专注地盯着他，眼睛里像是被情欲染上一层雾，朦胧得像也带着点水，好看得不得了。鹤房人生得白，从脖颈到脸颊上都隐约透着一层煽情的红色，大平怎么也看不够，也只有在这时候敢稍微放纵一下自己，去紧紧攀着他不放，偶尔鹤房突然有一下顶得狠了，他就不能控制地收紧指尖，把鹤房白皙的皮肤划出一道发着烫的红痕，再被鹤房抓了手，惩罚一样地咬他的手指。

「你别舔……」大平急慌慌地说，想要把手抽回来，软绵绵地挣了两下，没挣动，反而被握得更紧了。「我手上有……」

「有什么，有润滑剂？」鹤房含着他的指节，含糊不清地问他，边问边伏下身子，把他紧密地压在自己身下。「你又不是没舔过，干嘛这时候管我。」

「巧克力味的。」他好像心情好极了，轻轻在大平的关节上咬出个丑兮兮的牙印，再来亲吻大平的时候，仍然小声地在嘟囔着。「你也是巧克力味的……」

那当然。

大平被他亲吻着，紧紧地抱着他的脖子，甚至抛却羞耻，拱起胸口贴着鹤房磨蹭，耳朵烫红得几乎能滴出血来。鹤房感觉到了，发出愉快的笑声，稍微撑起一点身子，居高临下地看着他，问道：「干嘛呢？想让我摸摸你吗？」

是的。

大平说不出口，在鹤房的注视下难为情地偏开脸，将原本缩进的肩膀展开，意思再明白不过了。鹤房仍然不满意，连下半身的动作也停了，捏了捏他的脸，贴着他的嘴唇问他话。

「说嘛，你想让我干什么？」鹤房低声说，语气里甚至有那么点撒娇的意思。「摸摸你吗？或者你告诉我，你怎么知道是巧克力味的？」

他非要逼大平说点好听的才肯放过他，偏偏人长得端正好看，即使说这样的话，也不会让人有一丝一毫觉得不适。大平喘着气，心里蓦地生出一点悲哀，唾弃着无论如何也无法对他强硬的自己，主动抬起头，去亲吻鹤房带着笑的嘴唇。

「……要的。」他小声说，几乎觉得自己又要哭了。「要你摸摸我……」

鹤房满意了，揉了一把他重新又变得潮湿的头发。大平侧了侧头，把整个侧脸都埋在他柔软温热的手掌里，被顶出来的眼泪一滴滴顺着鹤房的手掌流下来，这才稍稍感觉到了一丝安心。

-

他被鹤房这样的人吸引，出人预料又仿佛在情理之中。

一开始是外表，紧接着是内心，等到大平突然惊醒过来，发现自己投注在鹤房身上的感情过于浓烈，已经泥沼深陷，再也无法抽身。

甚至当鹤房因为其他的朋友而哭泣或狂喜时，他站在一边，拍着别人的背或者鼓着掌，努力劝说自己是在同样为朋友而激动，低下头时，却再也忍不住从心里倒卷着翻涌上来的一点嫉妒。

天呐。我居然会因为这点事情而去嫉妒别人。

大平想着，又从心底里觉得悲哀，拍摄的间歇一个人呆呆地坐在椅子上，脑海里乱成一团，像接触不良的老式音响。

「祥生？」鹤房突然坐在了他旁边，靠在椅背上，发出咣的一声，把他吓了一跳。「你在干什么？」

「嗯？」大平下意识地回答他，即使明知道鹤房肯定不知道他在想些什么，还是隐约生出一点被抓到一般的慌乱。「就……没什么，可能是最近太累了吧。」

他努力地给自己找着借口。「你知道，网上说什么的都有，压力有一点大……」

鹤房心领神会地点了点头。

「别想那么多啦。」鹤房突然笑起来，啪地拍了他一巴掌。「晚上我去找你，聊聊天就好了！」

他的眼睛哭得还是红的。大平想。天呐，他究竟为什么能这么……这么……

他词穷了。

鹤房最后对他笑了笑，站起来撒开腿，毫无形象地去追不知道哪个练习生了。大平坐在原地，愣愣地摸了摸被拍疼的肩膀，看着他的背影，心情奇迹般地好转了过来。

-

他没有预想到事情最后会发展成这样。

大平断断续续地喘着气，鹤房掐着他腰的力气用得太大了，他却巴不得鹤房能再用劲一点，最好给他留下一辈子也抹不掉的痕迹。他第一次被人破开了身体，被反复的进出操开了内部，感觉上来讲其实算不上太好，然而只要一想到正压在他身上侵入他的这个人是鹤房，精神上的满足和兴奋感就足以盖过一切，足够让他的性器也颤颤巍巍地滴着水立起来，被鹤房发现了，小声取笑了他两句。

他头一次和别人接吻，连眼睛也不知道该不该闭上，只胆怯地碰在鹤房嘴唇上，就已经耗尽了几乎所有的勇气。鹤房的吻技却比他还要烂一些，毫无章法地在他嘴边嘬了一口，发出响亮的「啵」的一声，把因为情欲而不正常地发着热的两个人都惊醒了过来。

大平被按在软绵绵的被褥里，这才发现鹤房原来也是慌的。只是他一贯喜欢强行掩饰，见大平小心翼翼地打量他的神色，想也不想地就加大了力气，狠狠顶进大平的身体里。大平原本就发着软，这一下直接被他操出了眼泪，冒出哭腔的那一刻，泪水糊住了视线，他却觉得鹤房好像更慌了，伏下身把他抱进怀里，笨拙地摸着他的背。

他在欲海里漂泊沉浮了这么久，在这一刻却忽然感觉到了安全。

夜里他们两个人都默契地没有开灯，黑暗的房间里，只有窗外偶尔路过车辆时会亮一亮。大平悄悄地放纵了一下自己，随便自己无论做什么都一定要赖在鹤房身上，鹤房拿他毫无办法，还真的顺从了他的胡闹，拖着一个挂在肩膀上的大平，最后蜷缩在了他那张床上。

「汐恩……」快要睡着的时候大平突然叫道。

他也不知道自己究竟想说什么，只觉得这一晚上过于惊心动魄，大概醒来就会发现是梦。鹤房快要睡着了，声音软乎乎的带着点鼻音，边捏他的手边「嗯？」了一声，大平强撑着不肯睡过去，看着他的脸，连心都涨乎乎的，干燥地发着软。

他一直等到鹤房连捏他手的动作也停了，才继续说起了话。

「汐恩喜欢我吗？」他问，几乎是在用气声了，小得连自己也听不清楚。

「我喜欢汐恩哦。」

他终于说出了口，因为自己这点小心思能够得逞，还颇为自得地笑了笑。鹤房的呼吸慢而平稳，并没有给他什么回应，他把自己囫囵个儿地塞到鹤房怀里去，额头贴着鹤房露出来的脖子，觉得鹤房的身体真是烫极了，连太阳光都比不上他。

\- tbc -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 鹤的脖子到底为什么会那么烫呢:P


	3. - 03 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「原来这样吗……」

-

「你不要再做鬼脸了！！」

木全被拍了半天，笑得脸都僵了，终于在大平再一次说重来的时候塌下了身子，回过身去恨铁不成钢地怒瞪鹤房。

「我在说你哎。」他戳了戳鹤房的胳膊。「明明长了那么好看一张脸，干什么总做鬼脸啊。」

「做鬼脸又怎么了啊！」鹤房不甘示弱，踮起脚把自己显得更高了。

大平摆弄着相机，嘴角带着一点笑，从取景框里偷偷看突然和木全开始比赛做鬼脸的鹤房。他们这里太吵了，很快就将其他人的注意力吸引了过来，川西从一边探了个粉色的脑袋出来，对他们抱怨道：「你们在干什么啊，好吵……」

「啊，对不起。」木全匆忙地道了个歉。「不要做鬼脸了！不然你自己做鬼脸去，我不要和你一起拍了！」

他毫无怜悯地将鹤房赶走了。大平憋着笑，飞快地给整理好了表情的木全拍了一张，朝他竖了个大拇指，木全随即像被放出笼子的小鸟一样欢快地跳走了，嘴里胡乱地唱着歌，一路快乐绕着大平转了三个圈。

「你要拍汐恩了吗？」川西问，不但没有缩回脑袋去做自己的事，反而很感兴趣地起身走了过来，站在大平身后看。「好像很有意思……」

大平答应了他一声。

鹤房走了过来，站在背景墙边上，这次没有再可以做鬼脸了，而是带着一点温和的笑，直直地盯着镜头。他这样笑起来少年气十足，脸颊白皙柔软，微卷的刘海下眼睛笑得微微眯起来，神情专注又温柔。

大平忽然产生了一点错觉，觉得手好像有一点抖。

他沉了口气，迅速地拍好了一章。鹤房看见他放下相机检视照片，晃晃悠悠地就走了过来，毫不见外地直接插到了几个人中间，把脑袋从大平背后凑上来看。

「喔……」他说。「不愧是祥生。」

他的手热极了，一点也不见外地搭在大平身上，几乎把大平整个人都笼罩在他的阴影里。大平人都僵了，捏着相机站在原地，空出来的时间刚好够川西和木全仔细地看了看照片，再就着照片小声交流。

「这是那个吧。」川西突然笑起来，侧过脑袋来看他们。「男友视角之类的。」

「这么一说还真的是啊。」木全恍然大悟地瞪大了眼睛。「怪不得啊，祥生和汐恩总是在一块待着，怪不得啊！」

他揶揄地去拱鹤房和大平。「你们俩待一块时候都在干什么啊？」

「……别闹！」鹤房脸涨得通红，手忙脚乱地扒住大平，免得被从大平身上拱下去。「说什么东西呢！」

他伸手去赶木全。木全嘻嘻笑着跑走了，川西站在一边，没有被波及，看见鹤房看过来，自觉地说：「别赶我，我走了。」

大平其实都没太听清楚他们说了些什么。

莫名的慌张和恐惧混着一点卑劣的期待，撞得他整颗心一缩一缩地发抖，像马上要挤出汁液。他站在原地，像生了根，半天都没从思绪里清醒过来，那点恐惧最终渐渐放大，蔓延着包裹住了他整个人。

鹤房伸手过来，扯了扯他的衣角，明明没有挨到他的皮肤，他却一下子觉得仿佛被鹤房烫伤。

「好了！」他想也不想地拔高嗓音，尾音发着颤，半破不破地尖锐地划了半个弧。鹤房被他吓了一跳，莫名其妙地看着他，他低了低头，强行压低了声音。

「拍完了。」他匆匆地说。「我先走了。」

他把相机胡乱地一收，垂着头往川西他们那边走去，刻意选了个身边没有空位的位置坐下了。

-

从那天起，大平开始刻意避开鹤房。

他原本以为，那一点隐秘的喜欢会在深夜里那些晦暗的肢体交缠间渐渐满足，最后归于无踪。他到底还是失算了，迟钝地察觉到越得到只会越加贪婪，像心里养了一只贪食的怪兽，怎么也喂不饱。

他甚至有那么一瞬间，想如果真的把他和鹤房的事情公开给大家，会得到什么样的反应。

这想法太可怕，一瞬间几乎让他的呼吸都岔了。然而无论他怎么告诫自己，那点不该有的念头都控制不住地疯长，他前一秒刚刚警告过自己，后一秒又不可抑制地想会不会得到谁的祝福，期盼和痛苦交织着在他脑海里转个不停，他最后破罐子破摔地往床上一躺，假装已经睡着，刻意忽视掉门上传来的轻轻两下敲门声，把自己关在黑暗里毫无意义地滑着手机，像要忘掉些什么。

只是他终究没办法完全躲避掉和鹤房的一切接触。

鹤房皱着眉，把他堵在了练习室通往厕所的路上。鹤房手里原本拿着瓶水，一用力之下洒了一半出来，把他们两个的衣摆都浇湿了，隐约有点狼狈。

「你干什么呢。」鹤房小声问，看起来心烦意乱的。「你又在想什么东西啊，要死就不能死个痛快吗。」

大平不抬头，视线在他衣摆湿了的那一块上徘徊。

他欺骗不了自己，仅仅几天的刻意远离之后，他现在对鹤房的想念已经几乎要冲破胸口。他捏紧了手指，把指节掐得泛白，这才勉强控制住自己，没有直接伸手抱上鹤房的腰。

「你又不说话。」鹤房戳他，不知道为什么又没有方才那么烦躁了，语气也软化下来，贴他贴得又近了点。「休息时间都快结束了啊，抓你真难。」

「……那就快点回去……」大平费力地憋出一句话，每说一个字，都觉得喉咙发疼。

我一点也不想让你回去。

「我好不容易抓到你了你还赶我回去！」鹤房咬牙切齿，像毛都被撸卷了的大猫。「今天晚上我去找你，你要是不给我开门我就坐在你门口放声大哭，看你给不给我开门！」

这是个什么威胁……

大平哭笑不得，心情忽然之间就轻松了一点，刚要抬起头，鹤房已经伸手过来，捏住了他的脸，恶狠狠地亲了他一口。

力气用得有点大，撞得他有些痛。

「记得给我开门！」鹤房凶恶地说，最后捏了他一把，耳朵通红通红的。「我回去了。」

他跑走了。

大平愣愣地摸了摸嘴唇，刚刚轻轻飘起来的那颗心又重新掉回去，沉重地压在胸腔的最底部，摔得隐隐作痛。

-

手机屏幕被滑过第六个来回的时候，大平的门轻轻地响了响。

他揉了揉吹得半干的头发，起身把门打开。鹤房气势汹汹地等在门口，见他开了门就一把把他扯住，往自己的房间走去，也不管他有没有把门关好。大平在马上要被扯走时伸长了胳膊，勉强地关上了门，跟在他的身后，乖乖进了他的房间。

房间里没有其他人，鹤房找他本也不是为了玩游戏。大平站在原地，无声地叹了口气，转身面对着向他走回来的鹤房，伸手去解鹤房的裤子。

「等等等你干什么……？」鹤房手忙脚乱地跳起来，像是被他吓了一跳。大平被他意志并不坚定地扯了扯手腕，并没有像往常一样顺他的意，慢慢地拉开他的拉链，凑过去在慢慢露出来的内裤上舔了舔。

唾液沾湿了布料，洇出一小块湿痕，他不用碰也知道鹤房一下子硬了，抬起头来，固执地问鹤房说：「汐恩找我来，不就是做这个的吗？」

「什么做这个？」鹤房看起来有点糊涂了。「等等——我是想跟你好好聊聊的——祥生？」

大平不想听他说话了。

他心里一直压抑着的那些负面情绪，忽然之间就膨胀起来，挤得他无处躲避，险些就要爆炸。他不想听鹤房说出任何一点拒绝他的话来，动作急得很，好像稍微慢一点，就会有泪水控制不住地流下去一样。

他抛却了羞耻，把那一小块布料舔得湿透，像是生怕鹤房要和鹤房有什么交流，忙乱地握着鹤房硬涨的性器，艰难地往里含去。他心里烦躁得厉害，像被浇了一锅沸腾的水，喉咙口被顶了的时候眼角泛起红，耳边听见鹤房强行压低了的一声喘息。

看吧。实际上就是这样。

他想着，按鹤房最喜欢的方式，把整根性器舔得湿漉漉的，吸吮的时候刻意带出点水声，边被撑鼓了脸颊边看鹤房。他知道鹤房受不了他这样，鹤房果然也如他所想，没过几下就把他扯起来往床上按，胡乱替他抹一把下巴，伸手去床边的柜子里拿润滑剂。

还是那管巧克力味的。

求你了。大平想。你不要那么看着我。

他抓紧了鹤房的胳膊，甚至想要求鹤房不要再这么仔细又温柔地帮他扩张，干脆直接进来算了。他们之间原本就没有任何约定，只是再简单不过地为对方纾解欲望而已，这样毫无温度又易碎的关系，鹤房究竟又为什么要这样温和地对待他？

鹤房看着像是在生气，把他死死地压在角落里，顶得他趴在墙上，连呼吸都在哆嗦。他一贯不喜欢从背后做，鹤房进得深了往往撑得他有点痛，他也没办法把自己整个抱在鹤房身上，这时候他却也没什么选择的余地了，虚脱一样晕头转向地扒在身下垫着的抱枕上，从上到下都汗津津的，里外都湿了个透。

「我要……我……」他断断续续地说。「要把你的抱枕……弄脏了……」

「别管它。」鹤房边说话边亲了他的后颈一口，大平不自觉地跟着哆嗦了一下。「听不听话？」

他忽然停止了动作，一寸寸抚摸大平绷得紧紧的腰线。「还躲不躲我？」

大平艰难地把气喘匀了一点，沸腾的脑子渐渐冷却下来，又被他这句话冻得整个人隐约发起抖来。他被卡在不上不下的地方，被翻腾的情欲和羞愧烧得难受，干脆抓紧了抱枕，慢慢往后靠过去，主动去吞吐那根方才被从他身体里拔出了一半的性器。

他能听见顶进去再抽出时黏稠的水声，鹤房掐着他腰的手随即一紧，掐得他生疼，想来第二天，又会是几个泛着青的指印。

「我说真的。」鹤房喘着气说。「你怎么这么欠收拾啊，哥哥。」

大平被他叫得一激灵，还没来得及回头看他，就被他死死地按住，用大了力气往他身体里撞。鹤房仿佛彻底生气了，折腾得他连声音都快叫不出，最后还扔了套子，把他紧紧地抱在怀里，抑制了他微弱的挣扎，硬是灌了他一肚子。

房间里只剩下两个人的喘息声。

大平实在是没力气了，连被鹤房翻过身来也没动一下，直到感觉精液顺着腿根往外流，才实在难堪地呜咽了一声。鹤房气喘吁吁地躺平了，把他费劲地往自己身上抱，直到把他整个人都好好地抱在身上，才气哼哼地开口说话了。

「我非得把你操乖了你才肯听我说话是吗？」他问，牙痒痒地咬了一口大平的鼻子。「到底在闹什么别扭啊。」

「……你被子要沾脏了……」大平皱了皱鼻子，试图把话题引开。

「管他呢！」鹤房啪地拍了他的屁股一巴掌，声音实在太清脆了，大平惊得瞪圆了眼睛，呆愣地趴在他胸口上。「我警告你不要转移话题……」

他的耳朵上原本就没完全褪去的红色又涌了上来。

「你怎么见我就跑啊，还躲着我。」他像是有点委屈，就差把脑袋直接埋到大平脖子边上撒娇了。「都好几天了，我真的很想你啊，结果你一来就……」

「你都不想听我说话，为了不听我说话都肯自己动了，我平时叫你自己动你都不要。」鹤房说着，简直委屈得不行了。「不是在交往吗？还是说你想和我分手啊，今天就是所谓的分手炮吗？」

大平僵住了。

他缓慢地抬起头，鹤房瘪着嘴，控诉地瞪着他，饶是这样，在看到他终于肯抬起头看自己的时候，还是没忍住地凑过来亲他一口，嘴角抿紧的线条随即软化下来，隐约戴上一点笑。

「交往？」大平慢慢地说，仿佛从不认识这两个词，恨不得掰成一个一个音节来读。

鹤房理所当然地看着他。「你都不理人的，之前那次吵架好歹还是你先来找我说话的……」

「等等。」大平一下子惊慌起来，挣扎着试图从鹤房身上爬起来，无奈腿软得厉害，又一下子摔回到鹤房身上。「什么交往？我们吗？」

他眼睛瞪得更圆了。「我们什么时候开始交往的？」

「你怎么回事啊！」鹤房更委屈了，提高了声音说他。「不还是你自己提的吗？你自己说你喜欢我的，我酝酿了那么长时间，还被你抢先了！你不记得吗？」

「……我记得啊！」大平说着，因为没有想过这话会被鹤房听到，心虚得声音直发飘。「不是只有我说了这么两句吗！你原来听到了啊……」

「听到了，不但听到了还跟你说了啊，『我也喜欢你啊』这样子，我还问了『你要和我交往吗』，你都答应了啊！」鹤房饱含着控诉，模仿着当天的说话语调，也不再作出副生气的样子了，可怜得大平产生了极其深厚的负罪感。「我像是那种跟别人做了还溜之大吉的人吗？」

「可是我当时已经睡着了，就算回答了你，也是无意识答的……」大平哭笑不得。

他的身体从情欲中慢慢冷却下来，皮肤表面泛着凉意，却迟缓地从内部一点一点开始烧热。

「原来这样吗……」他喃喃地说。「原来一直都是在交往吗……」

「是啊。」鹤房又捧起他的脸，这次没等他凑上来，大平就主动往前趴了一点，伸舌头去舔鹤房的嘴唇。

鹤房把他的后脑勺按住，吻得他连气都不够了，唔唔地叫着要鹤房放开。

「所以你是真当我是个炮友啊？」鹤房松开他，状似凶恶地问。大平难为情地低下头，把头埋到他的颈窝里，说什么也不肯抬起来。

「……那我给你道歉行吗……」大平闷闷地说，手已经自动自发地抱紧了鹤房的后背。

「看你到底要怎么道歉吧。」鹤房仍然有点气，又往大平的屁股上拍了一巴掌。大平耳尖滚烫，被他拍了之后很矫情地扭了扭，鹤房又噗地笑出了声。

「那你听好了。」大平说，装模作样地清了清嗓子。「我喜欢你。你喜欢我吗？」

他的脸红得厉害，目光晶晶亮，直勾勾地盯着鹤房。

「喜欢啊。」鹤房一点头承认了。大平又有那么点喘不上气了，说喜欢时候的鹤房柔和的笑脸一遍遍在脑海里回放，他把头偏到一边去缓了一会，等脸上那点红消得差不多了，才转过头来，继续问他。

「那。」大平问，声音压得小小的。「你要跟我交往吗？」

鹤房看着他，带着让人头晕目眩的好看笑容，漂亮的眼睛笑眯起来，早已经坦白地回答了他。

「要。」鹤房轻轻地说。

他对着绷直后背的大平伸出手。大平强行端正了一秒钟，还是没能忍住，握着他热乎乎的手掌，飞快地投入到了他敞开的怀抱中。

\- end -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 520快乐！  
> 我把废话控制在了1w以下（危险的9800，我是个成熟的星沉了！  
> 希望大家在粮山粮海里徘徊得开心，我明天还有一篇2w5的……


End file.
